


"ten jeden dzień spośród tysiąca nocy"

by prouvaire_nif



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, French Revolution RPF, Przybyszewska
Genre: ALTERATED HISTORICAL THING, BAŚNIE Z TYSIĄCA I JEDNEJ NOCY WSPOMNIANE, CLICHE PROUVAIRE STRIKES AGAIN, F/M, Historical AU, I mean, M/M, but don't worry, don't die december, im legalising gay marriages in 18th century france DONT MIND ME, it started as a stupid thing and then it got bigger, sick maxime, some overlooking on period typical homophobia, tw: cliche, tw: terribly fluffy, uh, wedding vows, which means i said fuck you to guillotining camille on april
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvaire_nif/pseuds/prouvaire_nif
Summary: "Grudniowe dni są krótkie, Maxime choruje nie mniej niż zwykle, a Camille jakimś cudem jest pierwszy raz w odpowiednim miejscu, w odpowiednim czasie"
Relationships: Camille Desmoulins/Lucile Desmoulins, Camille Desmoulins/Maximilien Robespierre
Kudos: 3





	"ten jeden dzień spośród tysiąca nocy"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dede_fabulous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dede_fabulous/gifts).



> nie wiem, dedekacja (im funny don't mind me) dla mojego najwspanialszego Dede, który zwykle mnie wspiera, chyba że chodzi o zenka martyniuka i bez niego prawdopodobnie nie ruszyłabym się pisarsko od lipca. but lets not dwell on that personal angst bc here you have historical one!
> 
> kiedyś ogarnę że bez sensu pisać jednocześnie po polsku i angielsku ale to jeszcze nie teraz. behold: a thing (probably crack)

Nie umieraj w grudniu, powtarzał, przesuwając palcami po bladych, wycieńczonych chorobą policzkach, z boleścią ściskającą jego wymęczone serce. Nie ma w grudniu kwiatów, a ziemię ciężej się kopie pod grób. A ty zasługujesz na porządny pogrzeb. Nawet jeśli fakt ten złamie mi serce.

Maxime wyglądał przerażająco w tym stanie. Ostre promienie słońca przebijające się od wschodu nadawały jego skrzywionej od bólu twarzy wyraz tak straszliwy, że Camille jedynie przyciskał czoło do jego dłoni, spoczywających na pierzynie, i nie otwierał oczu przez dłuższy czas.

Chciało mu się płakać, lecz był bezsilny. I ten powód równocześnie tworzył i tłumił wszelkie łkanie.

Camille uwielbiał, gdy wszyscy domownicy rozchodzili się wszyscy ku swoim obowiązkom, zostawiając Maxime'a pod jego opieką. Wdrapywał się wówczas najdelikatniej jak mógł na łóżko, kładąc się obok chorego, jednocześnie go nie dotykając i modlił się, pierwszy raz od ślubu z Lucile, modlił się chociaż nie wierzył, by jakakolwiek dobra, miłosierna siła zamieniła ich losy. By Maxime otrzymał wszystkie dni, o które Camille miał go wyprzedzić. By jakimś cudem wyzdrowiał, nawet jeśli za zaoferowaniem własnego życia.

A ponieważ los nigdy nie jest łaskawy, gdy człowiek znajduje się w największej desperacji, zwykle zostaje wysłuchany.

\- Gdy tak leżysz obok mnie zastanawiam się czasem, który z nas umarł pierwszy.

Camille otworzył oczy.

\- Była taka baśń.

Maxime nie dał znaku, że pamięta baśń o ulubieńcu sułtana, który wraz z żoną udawał na zmianę umarłych, by sułtan i jego małżonka wypłacili im pieniądze na pogrzeb.

\- O wszystkich rzeczach mówi się w baśniach. Po to są.

Camille delikatnie przechylił głowę. Maxime zerkał na niego spod wpół przymkniętych powiek i niemalże uśmiechał się. Wyglądał prawie naturalnie, gdyby odjąć głębokie cienie tnące jego policzki ciemnym koszmarem.

\- Najwięcej jest baśni o miłości.

\- I o śmierci. To dobry temat. Ponadczasowy.

Ktokolwiek inny dałby się ugłaskać tą gadaniną. Ale pod powłoką majaczącego intelektualisty, Maxime trząsł się z zimna i Camille wyczulony niemalże matczyną uwagą, nie przeoczył nikłego drżenia. Szarpnął się do siadu.

\- Przyniosę ci koc.

Palce zaciśnięte na jego nadgarstku powstrzymały go od zupełnego opuszczenia posłania.

\- Leż - poprosił cicho Maxime. - Poleż przez chwile obok przyjaciela, jak musieli ulubieńcy sułtana, udając że oboje nie żyją. A jeśli uważasz, że jest mi zimno - a dlatego że jestem umierający, mogę tego nie czuć - przysuń się bliżej. Obiecuję ci, że jeśli sułtan przyjdzie do nas rano, ujrzy swoich podwładnych wśród żywych.

Camille zmarszczył czoło, z sercem pękającym niemalże w źle przeszytych szwach utworzonych pod koniec liceum. Niemal tracąc oddech przez przyciśnięte do jego ramienia ramię Maxime'a ułożył się potulnie na plecach, starając się nie zdradzić własnych myśli.

\- Majaczysz - szepnął, odwracając głowę ku niemu. Maxime uśmiechnął się słabo. Zbyt słabo. Serce Camilla pękało powoli, lecz nieubłaganie.

\- Oświadczyłeś mi się, pamiętasz? Zanim wyjechałem do Arras. Przysiągłeś, że nikt nie wyprze mnie z twojego serca.

Oczy Camilla były zbyt suche. Nieprzyjemnie bezłzawe. Zamrugał. Coś ciężkiego leżało na jego klatce piersiowej i przyciskało w materac.

\- Sądzisz, że kłamałem - domyślił się, starając się nie dojść załamaniu do głosu. - Kocham cię nie mniej niż wówczas, Maxime. Bardziej nawet, jeśli mogę wyrzec na głos...

\- Nigdy nie broniłem ci mówić co myślisz, jeśli tylko mówisz prawdziwie. Czy gdyby nie Lucile... Nie, przepraszam. Jestem chory, wybacz mi, Camille. Majaczę.

Zamachał dłonią przed twarzą jak gdyby odganiając natrętną muchę. Albo niezwykle bolesną myśl.

Reszta pytania zawisła niczym wykrzywiona ironia i beczka pełna kwasu, tuż nad ich szyjami i intencjami.

Camille wstrzymał oddech, dotykając zbyt chłodnej dłoni na pierzynie, ostrożnie splatając ich palce. Obawiał się, że za moment Maxime go odepchnie. On jednak opuścił dłoń, którą gestykulował na czoło i potarł prawą skroń. Miał przymknięte oczy, jakby nękany światłowstrętem.

Camille pozwolił sobie odetchnąć. Czuł w gardle uderzenia swojego przerażonego serca.

\- Czy gdyby nie Lucile, to co?

Przyjaciel skrzywił się, jakby Camille podał mu do wypicia ocet. Było w tym trochę racji. Przecież Camille dobrze wiedział. 

\- Nie drąż, Camille.

\- Kocham cię, jeśli o to pytasz. Taką miłością, jaką darzę moją żonę. Zapewne przedstawia mnie to jako niegodnego niej człowieka i przyznaję, odkąd poznałem ją, nie jestem godzien minuty spędzonej w jej towarzystwie. Ale ty, najdroższy Maximilienie , wkradłeś się w moje serce i wkupiłeś się w jego słabości znacznie wcześniej. I choćby obrzydzało cię to do reszty, nie jestem w stanie zaprzeczyć, że nadal tak jest. Nie jestem święty. Jestem pełen błędów i słabości i wiary, że miłość, którą was darzę jest najlepszą rzeczą jaka istnieje we mnie. Że nie ma w mojej istocie nic wyższego. Nic ponad to.

Ciepła łza wzruszenia spłynęła z kącika jego oka, a Maxime starł ją opuszkiem palca, doszczętnie rozbity między powinnościami przez to wyznanie.

\- Camille - mruknął cicho i w tym słowie, imieniu, zawarł całą rozpacz jaka nim targała. - Mój drogi Camille.

\- Przepraszam. Nie jestem w stanie być wobec ciebie nieszczery, jakkolwiek mocno bym tego nie pragnął. - Cierpienie było wyraźne w rozświetlonych przez słońce tęczówkach Camilla. Maxime uśmiechał się, ścisnąwszy jego palce na znak, że jest w porządku.

\- Choćbym wmawiał sobie najwyższą szlachetność i tak ty z nas dwóch jesteś szlachetniejszy. Jak się z tym czujesz, Camille?

\- Jakby słońce wmawiało gwieździe, że jej blask jest znacznie potężniejszy. - Skrzywił się promienniej, przeczesując włosy palcami lewej dłoni, przez co musiał to robić dwukrotnie, bo za pierwszym razem rozrzucił sobie ciemne kosmyki na twarzy. - Ale mniemam, że to jedynie osłabienie tworzy takie iluzje.

\- Spójrz na mnie - poprosił Maxime, a gdy Camille spełnił prośbę podniósł ich splecione dłonie i położył na sercu, wprawiając leżącego obok w osłupienie. - Powiedz mi jeszcze tylko jedną rzecz, mój chłopcze. Czy gdyby... Czy gdyby okoliczności były inne... powtórzyłbyś tamto pytanie?

Camille zamrugał, wstrząśnięty.

_"Mam świadomość, że nasze drogi się rozchodzą w tym miejscu, Maxime. Ale jednak, nie mogę tego ścierpieć. Bo dobrze wiesz, jak moje serce jest lojalne wobec ciebie i dlatego odważę się zapytać... Czy gdybyśmy byli w stanie, wziąłbyś ze mną ślub?"_

\- Mówiłem to raz i powiem znowu, jeśli starość ci padła na umysł, mojego serca tak łatwo nie odmienisz, choćbyś nie wiem jak mocno pragnął. 

\- Zgodziłbym się.

Camille przestał myśleć. Nie zorientował się nawet, że łzy spływają mu do oczu, mieszając wyraz obrazu, gdy skamieniałym spojrzeniem objął uśmiechającego się z anielskim spokojem Maxime'a.

\- Ty...?

\- Tak.

Policzki Camilla zawilgotniały, nadal nie mógł dobyć głosu. Maxime pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu wyglądał na naprawdę szczęśliwego.

\- Chyba możesz mnie teraz pocałować.

Natychmiast zrobił użytek z tego przyzwolenia. Pierwszy raz całowali się tak uroczyście i było coś łamiącego serce w tym pocałunku, jakby podmuch wspomnienia lat minionych i gorzkich w swojej młodości.

Camille tylko lekko przetoczył się na prawy bok, opadł więc zaraz na plecy, ocierając z zażenowaniem policzki z łez.

\- Teraz będziesz się podpisywał Robespierre-Desmoulins w papierach Komitetu?

Maxime roześmiał się cicho. Lekko. 

\- Antoine by oszalał. Zresztą, nie Robespierre-Desmoulins a Desmoulins-Robespierre.

Camille uniósł brew leniwie rozkoszując się pierwszą myślą.

\- Kuszące, mimo że jesteś na tyle znany, że nie możesz sobie ot tak zmieniać nazwiska.

\- Czyli oświadczyłbyś się tylko by zrobić mu na złość?

Camillowi uśmiech spłynął z twarzy jak znika topniejący śnieg w promieniach wiosny. 

\- Nie jestem okrutny. Kocham cię.

Maxime odwzajemnił uśmiech.

\- Nie jesteś. Tylko twoje motywacje pozostają...

\- Było mi nie przypominać i dać umrzeć temu naiwnemu dzieciakowi. - Camille powiedział to tonem pozbawionym goryczy, z której nie był tak personalnie wyzuty.

Maxime chciał odpowiedzieć, że przecież Camille dobrze wie, że on za nic nie dałby mu umrzeć. Że było to dosłownie przeczeniem wszystkich jego starań.

\- I umrzeć samemu?

Obawiał się, że przestraszy Camilla tym wyznaniem. Jednakże jego chłopiec, mimo że z lat dziecięcych został mu tylko uśmiech, uśmiechnął się łagodniej niczym wiosenne powietrze. Nie należało mówić o przeszłości, jeśli nie było potrzeby. Przed sobą mieli jedynie przyszłość. Tylko ona się liczyła.

Maxime wiedział, że Camille nie zignorował jego słów, nawet jeśli miały zostać zatopione w jego umyśle; komary w bursztynie.

\- Jak się robi rewolucję, trzeba być przygotowanym na konsekwencje.

Brzmiało to mądrze. Niczym sentencja. 

Pewnych konsekwencji nie jest nam dane przewidzieć. 

Maxime ścisnął jego palce w łagodnym przypomnieniu.

\- Tylko anioły znają konsekwencje swoich czynów jeszcze zanim je popełnią.

\- To brzmi jak dobra rzecz na toast. - Maxime miał oponować, gdyż Camille dobrze wie, że nie gustuje w alkoholach, ale on tylko przybliżył się, całując delikatnie jego usta. - Za błogosławioną niewiedzę śmiertelnych.

Za jedną jedyną rzecz, którą miał zrobić bez strachu o przyszłe dni. I może było w tej myśli kłamstwo, może Maxime następne miesiące miał spędzać osaczony przez własny rozum i żądania Komitetu, przez lojalność i personalne zamglenia oraz naglące słowa Antoine'a. Ale w tej chwili był zbyt zmęczony, by się tym wszystkim przejmować. W tej chwili po prostu się cieszył, że Camille przy nim jest.

\- Camille?

Podniósł głowę, napotykając poważne spojrzenie ukochanych tęczówek.

\- Kocham cię.

Jego uśmiech złagodniał.

\- Ja ciebie też. 

Maxime rzeczywiście nie umarł w grudniu. Zabrało go dopiero późne lato, nie żeby Camille miał cokolwiek do wybłagania jeszcze w tej sprawie. Jego głowa spoczęła w podgilotynowym koszyku zaledwie kilka godzin wcześniej, spełniając życzenie by losy jego i Maxime'a uległy zamianie. Przysięga Robespierre'a również znalazła swoją egzekucję w przyszłości, jako że Camille wspierał go ze wszystkich sił. Przewrót thermidoriański podpisał śmiercią ich obu, nie oszczędzając też innych rewolucjonistów popierających Robespierre'a. Mimo wszystko jednak, było to zaskakująco dobre zakończenie historii.


End file.
